


The potion of life

by Mexcellent



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexcellent/pseuds/Mexcellent
Summary: Princess Legola breached her people's law and broke into the sacred halls where the potion of life resides. She was determined to save her best friend and love interest, King Eleazar, from his near death and give him the immortality he dreamt about since he was a young child. Is she going to succeed or no, and if she succeeded what would be the cost? Female Legolas.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Legolas female but I like it that way.

**Chapter One**

**Death Bed**

King Elessar lost his wife six months ago, she caught a fatal disease and the king was away in a political visit to a faraway country so he was not there to heal her. He returned six days after her burial, their son and daughters gave the order to be buried, this matter could not wait the king's return.

Aragorn was distraught, he had not even had the chance to say goodbye. He cried for hours in his now cold and empty bedchambers, he clutched tightly at her pillow to breath at her lingering scent. Days turned to weeks and the grief of the king had not lessened. He neglected his work and rule as a king and left everything to the capable hands of his heir, prince Eldarion. 

Weeks turned to months and the daughters of the king started to fear for their father's life who turned pale and frail. He lost too much weight due to his constant refusal of food. His skin became deathly pale and lost its known tan, his face got more wrinkles and became gaunt. For the last three weeks, he became bed-ridden all his strength spent, all his willing in life gone.

The prince Eldarion made a desperate attempt and sent for princess Legola in Mirkwood. She was his father's best friend since he was a young child. No one knew their father so well other than her, she may have a way to save their Ada from his inevitable death. He sent for her a week ago, he wished that his message reached her safely by now. The only thing he and his sisters do is to wait.

A luminous being was basking in the last rays of the day's sun a big smile of appreciation was dancing on a perfect pink lips. The slight breeze was caressing her shiny blonde hair, making it away with it. The princess of Lasgalan or Green Wood was happily enjoying the quiet atmosphere, for decades now, the numbers of spiders and orcs and other evil creatures decreased drastically around their beautiful woods. 

She was listening to the songs of the different birds that resides in the trees surrounding her home when she heard another sound of fastly approaching hooves of a running steed. She readied her bow as a precaution and waited to see the identity of the newcomer. The ridder stopped when he noticed the blond elleth and dropped from his mount to kneel before the princess. The princess recognized the rider as one of the personal guards of the king.

"Greetings my lady," started the man of Gondor respectfully.

"Greetings don of Gondor, what brings you to our forest?" the princess inquired curiously.

"I am sorry my lady but I have bad tidings. King Elessar is dying so prince Eldarion ordered me to fetch you as soon as possible." Hearing those words stroke the blonde princess like a thunder stroke the trees. Every word was like an arrow piercing her poor heart. She wanted to collapse on the ground and weep but she had to be strong for Estel.

"Proceed to the palace and refresh yourself and have a bite because we are going to set off on our way after three hours." 

"Thank you my lady," the human headed towards the palace to get few hours rest.

In the meantime, the princess packed her belongings and weapons. She went to tell her father of her abrupt departure and the reason beyond it.

She left the throne room few minutes later, there was only one place, she would visit before leaving her home. This place contains the key of her best friend's and secret love survival.

To be continued...


	2. The sacred halls

**Chapter Two**

**The sacred halls**

The young blonde princess walked purposely towards the place that she had not dared all her life to even approach from afar. Many legends were woven about the sacred halls about the treasure that they held between their walls. Other stories were talking about the curses, anyone dared to breach those hall fell under. 

Legola was not unafraid. She was frightened from inside but she had a goal and she would not give up until she got what she sought. What would happen to her more than what might happen to her if Aragorn died. If her secret lover died, she would absolutely follow him in death. How could she draw a breath, while her love would be laid cold and motionless? That would never happen.

She knew that there were some guards protecting the halls from unwanted foolish visitors. But she knew how to evade them skillfully. All her life, she learnt how to sneak around the palace without any one noticing. When she came closer to the sacred halls, she saw two guards patrolling the corridors leading to the halls.

She had expected more guards, she smiled to herself. Her mission would be easy. One of the elves guarding the halls turned to the other guard and said,

"I am hungery, I am going to fetch something from the kitchen to eat. Do you want me to bring something for you?" the other guard replied gratefully,

"It would be nice if you fetch some tea and freshly baked bread. I am starving."

"Ok, I won't be late." the guard turned left and disappeared around the corner. The other guard started pacing around the perimeter of the sacred halls to spend the time while he was waiting for his light meal. With great agility and carefulness the princess sneaked behind the remaining guard and knocked him out by smacking him on the head hard enough to make him lose consciousness.

The blonde princess did not lose a moment and she dashed towards the sacred halls. When she entered, she started to shudder. The temperature inside the halls dropped drastically.The warmth of her body left her, and a cold grip clutched at her badly and heart. She felt rather than saw a presence of some invisible being lurking between the shadows inside the walls of the cave where the sacred halls dwell.

She started to venture more inside the icy cold cave, with every step she took, she started to hear weak whispers in a tongue she did not know. Fear started to gnaw at her heart but she could not retreat. Aragorn needs her and she would never let go of him, at any cost.

Legola hastened her pace and reached the middle of the huge cave, there, she found a high dais. On the high dais rested a wooden chest decorated with many symbols of an indistinguishable language. The dais and the chest were illuminated with a wispy yellow light from unknown source. The frightened blonde elleth approached carefully the wooden chest and touched it with the tips of her fingers. Then a gasp of pain released from her lips because the wooden chest, suddenly turned too hot that it almost burned the tips of her tender flesh. 

A booming voice that echoed through the ancient walls of the cave questioned the stricken frightened young princess

"State your purpose of seeking the forbidden chest or you will meet the wrath of the seven ancient guards of this chest."

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed my work, please, drop a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew this is short but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
